


En attendant la suite : strike

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [9]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: les Giddires s'y connaissent en bowling





	En attendant la suite : strike

Cahir s'était tellement précipité pour voir si ce qu'on lui avait annoncé était vrai qu'il trébucha en chemin et se mit à dévaler la pente tel une boule de neige sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'est ainsi qu'il percuta le groupe des nouveaux arrivants, renversant d'un coup toutes les silhouettes dressées dans la neige. Devant un tel score, les spectateurs Giddires ne purent qu'applaudir. Cahir n'avait visiblement rien perdu de son adresse pendant son long séjour en pays plat.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
